Mongolian campaign
Mongolian campaign is a Imperial Asia campaign potraying as the nomadic hordes called the Mongols. Scenerios 1. Crucible (Union or United) After a small scene where Khan's army appears, you obtain four Light Cavalry and four Cavalry Archers from him. You then must convince four tribes to join the Great Khan, while being attacked by Kara-Khitai. The Kereyid will join if you bring them 20 sheep (gathered around the map, and also found in Kara-Kithai pens), and get Cavalry Archers and 2 Monks. The Ungirrads will join you if you bring a relic to their monastery (there are three, one in a Kara-Kithai monastery, one north of the Naiman camp, and the other guarded by wolves), thus requiring the Kereyids' alliance, and give Mandugai. The Tayichi'uds will join if you defeat the Naiman and return, and the Naiman will join if you defeat the Tayichi'uds and return. Defeat which you prefer (the former give Cavalry Archers, the latter Light Cavalry, and the Naiman have a tower and Camels, also in the next scenario, a Tayichi'ud village will go to your control, provided that you defeat their cavalry archers, so it makes sense because if you defeat the Naiman, you will ally with the Tayichi'uds, then go against them later, which doesn't make any sense. But if you defeat the Tayichi'uds, you would have been their enemy and in the next scenario, you will have to defeat them, so this makes sense because you will be an enemy of the Tayichi'uds twice and not once. But its your choice). And the Uighurs will join if you kill Ornlu the Wolf (a great wolf with 400 hit points, which does 20 damage per bite) and return to tell the tale, giving Light Cavalry. 'Opponents and Allies' 'Characters' *Genghis Khan *Ornlu the Wolf 'Available natives' *'Mongols' *'Sufi Temple' Kara-Khitan Central Asia You must kill Kushluk, while preventing the destruction of the Golden Tent (the Wonder). Although you start with only a small force (and a useless wonder), there is a Tayichi'ud camp to the north. Killing all their military units forces them to surrender and they will allow you to take over their base. From their base, train some infantry and cavalry archers. Camels may prove useful also. After defeating the Kara-Khitai harboring Kushluk, he retreats to his own, better defended base. Watch out as he possesses many siege weapons that may wreak havoc on your forces. 'Opponents and Allies' 'Characters' *Genghis Khan *Kushluk 'Available natives' *'Mongols' *'Sufi Temple' *'Udasi Temple' Into the China Khan must defeat four Chinese factions, the Tanguts, Hsi Hsia, Jin, and Song. To do it, a huge fleet or destroying the Wall of China is required, which gets easier after attacking a tribe of Engineers which allow the Siege Workshop to be built. The Jin build a Wonder if you take too long to defeat them. Do not destroy the fortifications of the Great Wall, just the three gates. You need ships to pass to the Jin area. 'Opponents and Allies' 'Capturable objects' *Transport Ship *Villagers *An Outpost *Cannons 'Available natives' *Shaolin Temple Hordes turn West Genghis' forces and Subotai's forces begin separated by a cliff, and it is only possible to unite them after advancing. Subotai attacks Russia . Khan must first deliver a gift to the Persian shah Khwarazm within 30 minutes - but the present are actually assassins hidden inside a trade cart, which will attack the Shah until he dies. Then the objective changes defeating the Persians. If you take too long delivering the cart, the Persians will attack you anyway; they will also attack if they spot military forces from your camp. It is best to build the military of Ghengis' camp first since the Persians will not wait forever unlike the Russians. After building up a sufficient force in the South, assassinate the shah and sweep the Persians off the map; the combined forces of Subotai and Ghengis should then clear the poorly defended Russians with little trouble. 'Opponents and Allies' 'Capturable objects' *The whole Merkid village, if you defeat them. 'Characters' *Subotai *Genghis Khan *Khawarezm Shah *Persian Gate Keeper 'Available natives' *Hanafi Mosque Category:Campaigns